La niña de la foto
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Kyoya ha encontrado una foto donde aparece una chica, el esta obsecionado con encontrarlo, ya no le importa nada, solo ella pero... quien es ella?


La niña de la foto

Era un día tranquilo en Metal Bey City, cierto chico de 16 años llamado Kyoya Tategami estaba entrenando como siempre para su batalla contra Ginga, el entrenamiento fue duro como siempre se llevó a sí mismo al límite. Después de varias horas entrenando el decidió que sería bueno tomar un descanso así que se sentó en una banca.

Por alguna razón tenia una extraña sensación, era como si lo estuvieran observando pero al voltear se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en el parque además de el, era extraño sentía como que algo le iba a pasar….. algo diferente a todo lo que ha visto antes.

"mmh…"- suspiro el chico-"¿Qué es esto?"-

Kyoya tomo en manos una foto que estaba tirada debajo de la banca, no era que el estuviera buscando nada por ahí o que mirara, simplemente se dio cuenta.

Era la foto de una chica, esa chica era hermosa, tenia el cabello azul celeste, la piel morena, ojos violetas y usaba un bello vestido blanco como la nieve. Su cabello se movía con el viento y tenia una sonrisa plasmada en su lindo rostro además de tener '**dos dedos'** levantados en quizás señal de saludo.

"¿Quién es ella?"- se pregunto para si mismo

~Al dia siguiente~

"¿pero cual fue la razón de su muerte?"- pregunto Kenta confundido y triste a mismo tiempo

"al parecer fue atropellado porque estaba caminando en medio de la noche"- contesto Ginga con tristeza tratando de aguantar sus lagrimas

"pobre Hyoma pero… ¿Qué hacia en la calle tan tarde y peor en una tormenta?"- pregunto Madoka deseando que esto no estuviera pasando

"tal parece que buscaba algo"- contesto el pelirrojo

"_o a alguien"_- pensó Kenta

Ginga, Kenta y Madoka seguían conversando, hasta que llego alguien a interrumpirlos.

"¿Qué pasa Kyoya?"- pregunto Ginga

"oigan de casualidad ¿conocen a esta chica?"- pregunto Kyoya mostrando la foto de la mencionada

Los tres miraron atentamente pero no lograron reconocer ni un solo rasgo de la chica pero lo que no pudieron evitar notar era que ella es muy linda.

"lo siento no la conozco"- contesto Ginga

"nunca la he visto en mi vida"-contesto Madoka

"yo…. Eh no la he visto"- contesto Kenta

Kyoya solo suspiro y se fue a ver si alguien sabía quién era esa chica

"de verdad quiero conocerla"- murmuro Kyoya mientras caminaba

"_si la leyenda es cierta…. Lamentara si se entera"_-pensó una de las tres personas que estaban ahí

~En otro lugar~

"¡kyoya! ¡amigo vamos a entrenar"- propuso Benkei con su animo de siempre

"eh… no"- contesto Kyoya medio distraído-"oye ¿conoces a esta persona?"- pregunto con la esperanza de que Benkei supiera quien es

"no, no la conozco"- contesto Benkei-"¿se perdió o algo? ¿la conoces?"- pregunto este

"quiero conocerla"- contesto Kyoya yéndose

Benkei se extraño por su comportamiento, el Kyoya de siempre no le daba importancia a personas que no conocía ¿Por qué le importaba tanto esta chica?.

Mientras tanto Kyoya llevo todo el dia preguntando sobre esa chica pero no tuvo suerte, estaba a punto de irse a casa hasta que vio un rostro muy familiar.

"¡ Yu!"- lo llamo el mayor

"¡hola Tatekyo!"- saludo alegre el niño

"no me llames asi pero como sea ¿de casualidad conoces a esta persona?"- pregunto mostrándole la foto

"no, no creo conocerla"- contesto el niño-" pero es muy bonita"-

"si… lo es"- contesto Kyoya al momento de irse dejando a Yu con la palabra en la boca

"¿acaso se enamoro o algo asi?"- pregunto Yu

~Esa noche~

"estoy muy cansado"- dijo Kyoya tirándose en su cama

El chico dormía pacíficamente hasta que escucho algo.

"hahahahahaha"-

"¿eh?….."- el peli verde levanto la cabeza pero no había nadie

"Kakeru ¿escuchase algo?"- pregunto asomándose a la litera de arriba

"no… ¿tu si?"- pregunto su hermano algo preocupado

"no"- contesto cubriendo su cabeza con su almohada

~Una semana después~

Levantarse, comer y salir a preguntar por la chica de la foto, esa se había vuelto la rutina de Kyoya desde hace una semana. Ya hasta había dejado de combatir y sus amigos se habían preocupado mucho

"¿Kyoya esta preguntando por esa chica otra vez?"- pregunto Benkei

"si, ¿acaso es una amiga desaparecida?"- pregunto Ginga

"no, cuando le pregunte me dijo: quiero conocerla"-contesto el chico algo preocupado

"entonces ¿crees que solo la busca porque le parece bonita?"- pregunto Madoka

"si, seguramente le gustó la chica de la foto"- contesto Benkei

" eso es probable pero ¿no les parece raro que despues de estar preguntando por una semana nadie en la ciudad sabe algo?"-pregunto Ginga

"si..."-contesto Kenta-"_eso me temia"_

**Flashback**

"¿y esa leyenda es cierta?"-

"totalmente"-

"déjalo en paz Takashi, no entiendo porque le cuentas esas cosas cuando sabes que el tiene solamente 8 años"-

"cálmate Osamu que todos los que nacemos en esta ciudad tenemos derecho en saber la leyenda"-

"el dice la verdad pero hay que ser precavido, hasta ahora solo ha habido una victima pero quien sabe cuando pueda volver a suceder"-

"pero Akira…"-

"¿Qué pasa Kenta?"-

"¿Qué sucede cuando se completan los 5?"-

"se muere el que le tiene miedo a la leyenda"-

"¿q-que?"-

"como lo oyes asi que nada de tener miedo"-

"s-si"-

**Fin del Flashback**

"_se valiente"-_penso Kenta

~Esa noche~

"hahahahaha"- se volvieron a escuchar esas risas agudas que despertaron a nuestro Kyoya

"¿Quién esta ahí?"- pregunto Kyoya pero nadie le respondio

Las risas no se detenían y tratando de ver de donde provenían esas risas miro por la ventana y vio a la chica que tanto había estado buscando afuera de su casa en una noche de tormenta.

"Kyoya ¿a dónde vas?"- pregunto Kakeru a su hermano

"voy a salir, vuelve a dormir"- le ordeno poniéndose sus zapatos

"pero es muy tarde, y esta lloviendo"- protesto su hermano-"es peligroso"-

"no me importa"- contesto el chico saliendo por la puerta-"_solo me importa ella"_

Kakeru le hizo caso pero aun asi no se sentía tranquilo.

Mientras tanto Kyoya estaba buscando a esa chica pero cada vez que se acercaba de la nada ella corria mas rápido.

"¿Dónde estas?"- pregunto ya desesperado

"hahaha oye estoy aquí hahahaha"- rio ella

El la siguió pero como era de esperar se desaparecio otra vez, ya no le importaba para donde iba con tal de encontrarla, despues de unos minutos de andar corriendo en la lluvia la encontró en una esquina de la calle.

"vamos hahaha ¿tienes idea de cuanto tiempo te he esperado?"-pregunto ella al momento de cruzar la calle.

Kyoya cruzo la calle sin ver, pudo ver como la chica se desvanecio delante sus ojos y junto a el había una luz que lo cubrió de pies a cabeza sintió como si se hubiera congelado por completo en ese momento y cuando de repente su corazón latió muy fuerte no interesaba en lo absoluto porque para el…..todo se volvió negro.

En ese instante un auto se detuvo al chocar contra algo, de ahí salio un joven de cabellos plateados extremadamente preocupado que fue directamente a revisar a su amigo quien yacía en el suelo cubierto con sangre y agua de lluvia.

"oh por dios ¡Kyoya!"- grito Tsubassa tomando en brazos su cuerpo-"¡KYOYA CONTESTAME! ¡ni se te ocurra irte! ¡lo lamento mucho! Reacciona… reacciona ¡KYOYA!"-

El rostro de Tsubassa se había cubierto con lagrimas al no sentir el pulso de su amigo, solto con delicadeza el cuerpo y tomo su teléfono para porder llamar a una ambulancia.

Antes de marcar el numero el se fijo en la mano de Kyoya, y sin dudarlo tomo el objeto que este tenia.

"¿Quién es ella?"- pregunto al ver la imagen de la chica con cabello celeste, piel morena, ojos violeta, vestido blanco y '**tres dedos**' levantados.

Fin

**y este fue uno de mis fics de Halloween, basado en una leyenda urbana muy típica de aquí, los que no hayan entendido muy bien el fic déjenme sus preguntas en los comentarios. NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR, adiós y hasta la próxima!.**


End file.
